Draco and Juliet
by Daughter-Of-The-Earthstar
Summary: This story runs to the lyrics of Love Story, by Taylor Swift. Juliet Potter is Harry's long lost twin sister, but when she sees Draco Malfoy, her loyalty is split in two. Harry, or Draco? Her family, or her heart? Can she reconcile the two?
1. Chapter 1

Love Story:

We were both young, when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,

I'm standin' there, on the balcony in summer air,

See the lights, see the party the ballgowns,

See you make your way through the crowd and,

Say hello, little did I know,

That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles,

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!"

And I was cryin' on the staircase,

Beggin' you please don't go,

And I said,

"Romeo take me,

Somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting,

All that's left to do is run,

You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby just say

Yes."

So I sneak out, to the garden to see you,

We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,

So close your eyes,

Skip this town for a little while,

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!"

But you were everything to me, I was

Beggin' you please don't go,

And I said,

"Romeo take me,

Somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting,

All that's left to do is run,

You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story,

Baby just say yes,"

Romeo save me,

They try to tell me how to feel,

This love is difficult, but it's real,

Don't be afraid,

We'll make it out of this mess,

It's a love story,

Baby just say,

Yes.

I got tired of waiting,

Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around,

My faith in you was, fading,

When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,

"Romeo, save me,

I've been feelin' so alone,

I keep waiting,

For you but you never come,

Is this in my head,

I don't know what you're thinking,"

He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone,

I love you, and that's all the reason known,

I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress,

It's a love story,

Baby just say,

Yes..."

'Cause we we're both young, when I first saw, you.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder how many Gryffindors we'll get this year." Hermione mused, taking her seat with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione," Ron stated, staring at her, "why are you thinking this now? Food is coming!!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because Ronald," she said. "I heard a rumour that there's a new girl coming in. She's our age, apparently."

Harry and Ron choked, turning to glare at her. "And you never mentioned this why?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave them both an irritated glare. "Because you completely ignored me the whole train journey, only talking about your stupid Quidditch!!"

Harry choked again, and asked despairingly, "Why Hermione? Why? Why must you be so against anything to do with broomsticks? Why?"

Ron patted his back comfortingly. "Its okay mate." he said soothingly. "just because some people are unnecessarily cruel doesn't mean everyone is."

Harry hiccupped, and turned to face the stage, ignoring Hermiome with a pointed, "Hmph."

Hermione stared disbelievingly at them. "Ronald?" she hissed.

"Yes?" he smiled angelically.

"How many sugar quills and fizzing whizbees did Harry eat?"

Ron flapped a hand nonchalantly. "At least 20." he paled. "Oh shit." he muttered. "I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight." he groaned.

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Ronald! First of all, don't swear, and second of all- oh!!" she stopped abruptly, seeing the first years troop in with McGonagall.

At the back, Harry could see a figure slightly taller than the rest, yet she stayed in the shadows. Even though Harry couldn't see the girl, he instanty felt a connection with her, as if he had known her all his life.

McGonagall marched to the front, and cleared her voice pointedly. "Ahem." she glared around, and then called out, "Juliet Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet Potter. Juliet Potter. Potter. Potter. There's another Potter!! Do you reckon she's related to Harry Potter? What does she look like? Where is she? I can't see her!! Are you sure she said Potter? What else could she have said? Potter!! Another Potter!!

Harry could hear the students exclaiming in their surprise. All he could think was, 'I have a sister.'

The uproar of the students was greater than when he had first come to Hogwarts. Harry felt a rush of brotherly protectiveness for his sister, he knew what it was like to be stared at and gossiped about.

The entire Hall fell silent as a girl with long, elegantly ringleted black curls strolled forward. She glanced around, her green eyes flashing when she saw the students craning to see her. Casually, yet gracefully, she sat on the stool, and everyone fell silent, eager to hear her Sorting.

Juliet casually walked forward, making sure to keep the scar on her cheek concealed. She sat down on the stool, concious of everyone staring at her, watching her every move.

Well well well. A small, snide voice spoke inside her head. Juliet jerked, her back stiffening as she heard it.

Not you again!! She moaned internally.

Why dear, did you miss me? The Hat chuckled.

No, it was more like celebrating your absence! Juliet snarled in her head.

Tut tut tut dear. I am not here to debate with you anyway. I am here to place you in your House. The Hat chuckled again. Though it really is up to you. You have a choice of Gryffindor or Slytherin, just like your brother. He chose Gryffindor; he wanted to avoid the Dark Arts. Though, he could have been so great, just like you.

Well, thought Juliet defiantly. I will be great, I will be one of the greatest. But I will not be a Slytherin. Gryffindor.

Ambition. Talent. And so much of it. The Hat said wistfully. You belong in Slytherin. But I cannot place you there, you do not want to be there. Very well.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!" shouted the Hat, startling Juliet.

You know what? Screw you!! Juliet thought furiously, livid at the Hat for making her jump. She yanked off the Hat, slamming it down on the stool. She stalked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the whispers. She looked at them, and saw a boy with messy black hair, and startling green eyes. Her brother, she realized. Her twin.

Harry looked at her, properly, and froze. She had long, curly black hair the exact same shade as his. Her eyes were identical to his, the same shape, the same shade of bright green. She shook her head, and Harry's chin dropped. Her hair moved off of her cheek, exposing a lightning bolt scar on her cheekbone, the tip touching the corner of her eye. Not sister, he thought with a jolt. Twin sister.

He beckoned her over, shoving Ron aside to make space. Ron could only comply, his attention, along with the rest of the Hall's, was fixed on her scar.


End file.
